There's No Reason
by nyong
Summary: "karena mencintaimu tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan." RnR


**#1 : Eyes to Eyes**

Seseorang dengan beruang kecil dipelukannya sedang duduk tersungkur di toilet. Dia diapit oleh dua orang berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"Serahkan uang jajanmu!" kata pria dengan rambut sebahu.

"Ja-jangan.. A-aku tidak punya uang lagi selain ini," dia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Siapa yang peduli?!" pria dengan kacamata membentak. "Ah.. Ini cukup, Francis"

"Hmph.. Ayo kita pergi!" dia tersenyum kecut. "Dan untukmu, aku tidak mau mendengar siapapun berteriak kepada kami karna mereka mengetahui ini. Mengerti?!" dia menghempaskan tinjunya ke pintu toilet.

Matthew hanya mengangguk. Dia menundukkan mukanya sambil sesekali sesenggukan setelah kedua orang itu pergi dari toilet. Akhrinya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, Arthur langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat kacau begini?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," dia mencoba memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena Francis mencengkeram kerahnya begitu kuat sampai tubuh kecilnya ikut terangkat.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah pandai berbohong seperti itu," Arthur mulai membongkar kejadian yang terjadi kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Seperti biasa, mereka meminta uang kepadaku," Matthew pasrah oleh pernyataan dari Arthur.

"Mereka kurang ajar!" muka Arthur merah padam terbakar oleh emosi. "Aku harus melaporkan ini ke guru sekarang ju-"

Belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan perkataannya, Matthew menyela "Jangan, atau mereka akan melakukan yang lebih buruk kepadaku,"

Arthur hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu kalau hal ini dilaporkan pasti Matthew akan terkena imbasnya. Hal itu pernah terjadi kepada orang lain dan orang tersebut berada di rumah sakit setelahnya. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

* * *

**THERE'S NO REASON**

**US/UK Fanfiction**

**Hetalia punyanya abang Hidekaz Himaruya**

**WARNING : OOC**

**~Aku mendedikasikan ini untuk Aii, si Amerika-ku tercinta. Karna untukmu, aku ada~**

* * *

"Satu.. Dua.. Priiiiitt!" seketika suara penonton menggema, mengumandangkan nama seseorang. Francis Bonnefoy. Ya, dia adalah seorang atlet. Atlet lari lebih tepatnya. Hari ini sedang diadakan lomba lari tingkat nasional. Memang sudah langganan Francis menjuarai lomba lari jarak pendek ataupun menengah. Hal ini membuatnya sangat mudah untuk masuk ke sekolah apapun yang dia inginkan dan tidak perlu takut akan nilai jelek.

"Lagi! Lagi dan lagi Francis Bonnefoy menjuarai lomba lari jarak pendek tingkat nasional selama tiga tahun berturut-turut!" seorang reporter menyampaikan dengan antusias langsung dari TKP. "Francis, apa kesanmu setelah memenangi lomba ini?"

"Yah aku sangat senang. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada orangtuaku dan sekolahku yang sudah menampung dan memberi semangat sampai sejauh ini. Lihatlah! Mereka semua ada disini mendukungku,"

_Cih.. Hanya terlihat baik saat dia memenangi lomba saja._ Arthur menggerutu dalam hatinya. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi keluar arena untuk membeli minuman dingin. Saat dia berbalik..

_Bruk!_

"Aduuh," Arthur terjatuh. Minumannya tumpah mengenai seseorang yang dia tabrak.

"Shiiiiiit! Kau! Lihatlah yang kau perbuat pada hoodie-ku!" seseorang dengan kacamata yang sedikit miring memaki-maki Arthur.

_Ah ini kesempatan._ Batin Arthur. "Salahmu jalan gak pake mata!"

"Apa?! Beraninya kamu bicara gitu! Cepat gantikan hoodie-ku yang kau nodai ini!" Alfred masih dengan makiannya.

"Males," dia mulai berjalan menjauh dari Alfred.

Alfred mencegahnya. "Hey tunggu! Kau harus membayarnya!"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa hah? Seandainya kau tidak berada dibelakangku tentu saja hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tetap harus membayarnya!"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Kau harus membayarnya atau.."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau ayahku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah," Alfred mengancam.

"Hmph.. Dasar anak papi, bisanya hanya mengadu," Arthur tertawa jahat.

"Apa katamu?!" Alfred kaget dihina seperti itu. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berani melawannya.

"Aku tidak akan takut jika ayahmu yang kepala sekolah itu mengeluarkanku," Arthur tersenyum. "Karna ayahmu akan rugi jika kehilanganku,"

"Kau... Sial!" Alfred baru saja menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya adalah orang jenius di sekolah. Selalu menang dalam berbagai macam ajang olimpiade tingkat kota, provinsi, hingga nasional. Dialah Arthur Kirkland.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada ayahmu dan akan membayar hoodie-mu itu jika kau melakukan satu hal untukku,"

"Oke," Alfred menjawab dengan enteng.

"Berjanjilah kau dan temanmu itu tidak akan mengganggu anak-anak lemah di sekolah kita lagi," dan Arthur tersenyum puas.

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
